


Be My Savior P10

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Warnings: death (Briefly)A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 413





	Be My Savior P10

You felt warm and safe. There wasn’t pain anymore.  
“(Y/N)?”  
You turn at the sound of a woman’s voice, “Mommy?” you’d never met your mother but your brothers and dad told you all about her. You’d seen lots of pictures so you knew what she looked like.  
“You’re so big. My beautiful little girl.” She smiles at you.  
“A-A-Am I dead?”  
“Not yet sweetheart. You’re a fighter.”  
“If I’m not dead how can I see you?”  
“You are “Dead” but not if you choose to go back.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Your body is in surgery my sweet girl. Your heart is not beating so you are clinically dead.”  
Your bottom lip quivers. You didn’t want to die not yet, you wanted to go home.  
“Shh” she hugs you.  
“It’s ok baby you’ve got two choices. Come with me back to heaven or fight to stay alive.”  
“I don’t know. I want to go home but you’re here. I want to spend time with you. I never…”  
“(Y/N) I’ve always been with you in here.” She taps your heart.  
“I may have not gotten to spend it physically with you but I’m always here.”  
“I want to go home mommy. I want my daddy.”  
“I know baby.” She brushes away your tears.  
“I love you.”   
She kisses your head, “I love you too (Y/N). Remember that.” She whispers as she fades away.   
**  
“(Y/N) suffered extensive damage to her abdomen.” Ellen begins   
Dean winces that wasn’t a good sign.  
“She flat lined during surgery.” A collective gasp spreads through the room. Dean looked at his mom worried. She gives his hand a light squeeze.   
“However she’s a fighter Chuck. We got her back she’s alive. She’s in recovery right now I’ll take you to see her soon.”  
“Thank you Ellen.” Chuck gave a watery smile.  
“We’re keeping a close eye on her. She still asleep the aesthetic hasn’t worn off yet.”  
“When can we see her?”   
“I’ll get you when she wakes. I don’t want to spook her with people in the room. Heaven only knows what’s she’s been through I’d like to try damage control.”  
Chuck nods, “Thank you again Ellen.”   
She nods and walks to her daughter and Bobby.   
Dean sat down more than relieved. Cas comes over with Benny.  
“We did it Dean.” Cas looks as relieved as he feels.  
“Yea.” He smiles a little.   
“She’ll be ok.” Benny pipes in. “Ya heard Ellen. She’s a fighter.”  
“I hope so Benny.”


End file.
